startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Valader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Trek Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Surak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pteague (Talk) 22:41, February 15, 2010 Re: Template permission Yes, please do! One of the things I was hoping was to have a notice show up on pages that use certain templates to alert readers that they might be out of date, similar to what's on this page - potbs wiki 'Dolphyn' Heavy Ketch. The templates I've already put together have a version attribute, I'm just not sure where to go from there. I've been trying to add new templates to the STO Templates Category, but it looks like I've missed a couple (guess I need to go work on that). --Pteague 22:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : I edited that CSS page you wanted and increased your permissions. --Pteague 19:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I added Forum:Templates so we can keep the discussion of templates in a more centralized location. --Pteague 20:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Earth edit Sorry if I came across as arrogant or something. I'm trying not to be that annoying kind of Trek nerd that has to compulsively correct things, but I couldn't help it. ^^; I might hang around here and help some more, though, it looks like you guys need it! The Professor 05:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Signatures on content pages I will not include them from now on and I don't find your observation rude. We used to track edits this way. I guess you don't. My bad. PCHunter 01:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have attempted to expunge my signatures. Hopefully I have redacted all.PCHunter 01:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) User Content? Is there any kind of template for user content (created species etc.) Riley.Konner 21:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of just creating template that says "this content was customized and personally created by a player of the game, and is in know way cannon to the Star Trek universe." Riley.Konner February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead :). Riley.Konner 14: 35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) So....... When do you think there will be user templates? Riley.Konner 09:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Species pages hey, was there a reason for changing all of the species pages to "Species:blah"? I ask because we did have a ((no longer exists)) which you renamed to ((no longer exists)). Now the Category:Species page has tons of S names and we now have yet another ((no longer exists)) page & it's not even associated with the Category:Species category. --Pteague 23:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea ... the no longer exists are my doing. fixing the worlds problems, 1 linkback at a time. Profetius Eteus 05:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Looking for a Home Hey, Profetius Eteus here. I did a LOT of work over at sto-intel.org, specifically the BO Officer Skills, also made them a lot of templates, and various other things. I have images of everything from kits, to weapons, to skill icons ... you name it. Running into some problems with lack of professional nature. I like wikia. I've used it for Bioshock, Fallout, just about any game I play. I was wondering if you wanted or needed another person on the team. Profetius Eteus 22:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Contact Info Curious as to if you had instant messenger or IRC contact info. I imagine it'd be alot easier to talk in real time about some of the stuff we're working on. http://webchat.freenode.net/ wikia-sto theres a website and the chatroom that exists, I sit in there and shoot ideas at pteague. Join us. Profetius Eteus 22:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Main page edit or addition? Hey Valader anyway you can add "Missions" to the "Game Information" section on the main page? This will help folks who are looking for information on a specific mission they are on or add a mission if its not listed. I have helped on the Everquest 2 Wikia and found that the community there uses that section everyday. Thanks and let me know your thoughts, i am hoping to contribute what i can as i progress in the game. Thanks Chubby Need Help in Ship Weapons Hey can you give me a hand over there? I basically created a whole page of stuff in a Category and now it needs to be a Page. I have been trying to research how to do this. Can you fix it like it is supposed to be? Thanks. It's under Category: Phaser Ships Weapons. Maybe I need to create a new page and copy all the info over there? Basically, I am trying to get the Phaser weapons done and then transfer the template to all ship beam weapons and then purge all the other misc. stuff in specific weapons crowding up the section. Thanks. PCHunter 17:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I do agree The torpedo page is excellently done. When you have a class such as torpedo with 6 subclasses though that is doable. I couldn't think of a particular way to achieve this with consoles. There are only 3 classes and I honestly don't know how many subs. I created the EPS page as a test to see how it would work. Also from what I've seen in the game (only played 2 weeks). Regulators seem to be the only object with a different number scheme. I think all the others follow a pattern of 1, 1.5, 3 or percentages such at 5%, 10%. I'm still working on some way to hopefully implement all the consoles on their class page, however that page would be massive. I'm open to any suggestions. I saw that pages were being created for each Mk of an item and said no. Stowiki.org In the interests of getting a single, unified source for STO wiki information, I'd like to point you to stowiki.org (not the .org -- .com was a wikia wiki that died). While this wiki is doing a good job of gettting itself together, StoWiki is already set up, and is larger. I don't wan to diminish your work, i just think that if you (and all the other editors here) were woking with STOwiki, then work wouldn't be duplicated. Thanks, FarFromUnique 06:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) New logo Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 21:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages I noticed this wiki still has a lot that needs to be added, and I was wondering if theres anything I can do to help. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 14:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC)